Timmy Turner/Quotes
:"Can't imagine life without my fairies." :"Hello, Ivan!" (Meeting Ivan for the first time) :"I'm Timmy Turner. My full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but you can call me Timmy." :"Don't be fooled, Ivan. She's really evil: icky with a capital V. Now, enter Vicky's house, Ivan. Don't be shy." :"This is gonna be awesome." :"Well, for as long as I've lived here, I think not much stories are interesting around town." :"Hey, sometimes a boy gets lonely!" :"Mark's species eat different food from ours, they usually eat what we find disgusting. They won't eat chocolate, because it's poison for Yugopotamians. (whispers) He likes to eat garbage. (normal) And yes, Yugopotamians are probably lactose intolerant." :"How about we tell ghost stories?" :"I particularly loved the art style. Baron Vein could've gotten a much more menacing voice, though." :"This Timmy must be the luckiest boy in the world." :" I feel your pain, Ivan. What's the point of hiring Chip Skylark if you don't even let him sing in the movie, let alone as me?! This movie really blows!" :"(over the intercom) Here are some rumors going around the school: Did you know that Veronica has a secret crush on me? I dunno about you, but it sounds (dolphin chirps) awkward! A popular girl who secretly loves an average, unpopular kid that no one understands? That's (dolphin chirps) absurd!" :"I have a twin sister!" :" I'm really sorry, Timantha. you deserve better than what I've put you through. All I've done was using someone close to me whom I've just met, and all I did was make things worse." :"Wait a minute, you're telling me that I've been kissing an Anti-Fairy disguised as Trixie the whole time?! So that explains why I've been struck with bad luck recently." :"No problem. With the right outfit, you'll be able to impress Charlotte." :"Wow, you're Tootie from the future? You've certainly gotten prettier over the years. Maybe the prospect of me marrying Tootie is not so horrifying after all." :"Man, I hate the news." :"Looks like the Dimmsdale Snootbees are practicing. They're the local pee-wee hockey team, the players of which are the popular kids." :"(as Cleft) Okay everyone, this is a battle for the fate of one famed superhero. The Crimson Chin needs our help to get his powers back from the Nega-Chin. He's going to throw every thing he has on us to slow us down. But, we must stay strong and be prepared. No telling how difficult it can be. Any questions?" :"(as Cleft) A Chin... Credit Card? They gave him a Chin Credit Card? They had the guts to give one of the greatest superheroes of all time... A CHIN CREDIT CARD?! NO!!! NO!!! Does not compute! Ruin my childhood, will you, Nega-Chin?!" :"You look nice with my pink hat, Timantha. But, to be honest, I think it looks better on me." :"I know that Veronica is treated like an unpopular kid amongst the popular kids at school, which is ironic, because she's one of the two popular girls, besides Trixie Tang. I may have made fun of her in one way or another, but doing that made me feel like a jerk. Let's face it, she deserves better than this. If there's one thing a boy can do, then it's trying his best to make a girl happy no matter what. When he's not shy, of course. Which is why I want to say to Veronica that I love her very much." :"Veronica, I know that you've been treated as an inferior, and that you wanted to be as popular as Trixie, and I think that a girl like you deserves better. Also, I'm really sorry about what happened last year." :"(after being kissed by Veronica on the lips) Happy Birthday, Veronica. I love you." :"You know, Ivan... I think being kissed by Veronica felt pretty nice." :"Just because I'm a Squirrely Scout, that doesn't mean that I know how to speak squirrel!" :"There's me, you, Chester, A.J, Charlotte, Missy, Veronica and Tootie... Hey! Why did you include Tootie and Veronica on the list, but not Trixie?" :"I may love Trixie just as much as you love me, Veronica, but you still make a fine replacement for Trixie." :"(breaks up Tootie and Veronica's fight) Okay! That's enough! There's plenty of Timmy for everyone." :"Look, Tootie, I'm tired. By the way, your Trixie disguise looks quite genuine, and it makes you look very pretty. But even if you try your best to look like Trixie, it probably won't even come close to the real deal. I'll probably catch up with you tomorrow, okay?" :"(talking very fast) Well, I got to go on a date with Veronica, and there was a school dance, I got to sing karaoke with Trixie, dance with her, and then she gave me the biggest, sloppiest, wettest kiss. Then I told Trixie how she and I wouldn't have worked as a couple, and then she said that she'll keep trying to get me day after day, and that's when I realized the horror I would've had to endure. Her life wasn't so lucky, though, up until that point." :"(in unison with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Ivan, Astronov and Neptunia) Chloe's home!" :"I knew it! I knew there was something seedy about Sparky." :"I've heard that networks like animation because they don't have to pay the actors anything." :"Now I know where Tootie got her former attitude from!" :"Wow, so me accidentally revealing Crocker's fairies wasn't entirely my fault, it was Cosmo's fault!" :"Let me guess, you have a burning desire to control my life?" :"Well, looks like you're not the only piece of technology with goals like that. I once had a smartphone, and my experience with it didn't end so well." Category:Quotes Category:Character quotes